You Who I Long For
by kyoko8lin
Summary: someone we long for hopefully they would like us back.. yaoi Shuichi x Yuki... not characters based on Gravitation but something i created myself
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

Actually this is something that i wrote in my leisure time so it is not some pairing of an obvious anime like naruto or so on. but it is a yaoi version of story.

**Disclaimers**

The characters that are existed in this story is not related to any story or someone related to any body in this world, so don't sue me for anything

I'm still new to this so hope you readers will guide me towards better.

**Terminology**

**xxx **- next scene

BAM - the sound of bumping

ecchi - horny

**YOU WHO I LONG FOR**

**First Chapter: The second meeting….**

BAM!

"Oppss… sorry."

Gasp.

There he goes, a figure that always been in the center of my eyes. Why is it so difficult to talk every time I bump into him?

"No, it's ok. I didn't see you coming as well. Well, can you get up? You are kind of heavy," said Shuichi.

With the feeling of awkward, I got up from his body and try to stand up but suddenly I felt someone pull me down. By the time I realized what happened, I was kissed by Shuichi.

That was what happened two years ago during my first year in Yukimura High School. Time flies really fast since that incident happened. After that incident, I wasn't able to meet him again the second time. Not even a glimpse of his figure and not to mention face to face. It pained me when I wasn't able to meet him again; after all he is my first crush. But I know we can't be together no matter what, because I'm a GUY.

* * *

**xxx**

The summer almost over and spring almost come. How I wish I could meet him again before I would graduate this year… But I'm sure he wouldn't remember me anymore, after all he would already forget about me after two years already past.

"Yuki! Yuki! Nakamura sensei is calling you,"

"Oh, Maho. Nakamura sensei? Have we been taught by him before? How would he know about me? Oh well, where is he?"

"He is at the Student Council's Office,"

"Ok, thanks."

Weird, Nakamura sensei is not one of the teachers that in charge of Student Council. But wait! Does this teacher ever exist? How can I the president of the student council don't even know about him?

Knock! Knock!

"Come in."

"Excuse me, sir. Did you call for…. me?!"

After our eyes met, my mind went completely blank. It can't be, after two years I didn't see him, there he is in front of me. But wait! Didn't Maho say Nakamura sensei searching for me? Could it be that he is a teacher?

"Um, a-are you Nakamura sensei? D-Did you seek for me?"

"Yes, please sit down first, Imamura Yuki-san. I'm Nakamura Shuichi; I'll be a Chemistry teacher starting this spring. Please give me some guidance."

"O-oh, it should be me who say that. But if you're starting your job this spring, wouldn't you come when the school starts? We student body need to plan the activities for students this coming second term, that's why we are here in the school."

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you that I also one of the teachers in charge of the Student Council. Please take care of me from now, Mr. President of Student Council Imamura Yuki."

His eyes were sharp after he said that. I don't know whether I was blushing but all I can say was yes. I was shocked to found out that my crush is a teacher. My mind telling me to give up upon him, but my heart still beats fast when I see him.

"Oh! My apology, I should make you some drink? What drink would you like, tea or coffee?"

"Then, how about you make me a cup of coffee, if it doesn't trouble you?"

"Oh no. Not a trouble at all."

By the time I'm making his coffee, I can sense that he stood and walked around the room. Although I was nervous but I just pretend to be nothing. Then, when I turned around to give him the coffee, his face was closed to mine, our lips met! He started to kiss me deeply; his tongue was inside my mouth! Because of shock, I started to push him hard.

Hah… huh… I gathered my breath, my face was blushing. And then he started to laugh loudly. I was pissed by what he done and the reason why he was laughing.

"What are sensei thinking sensei was doing?! Does the heat get into sensei's head or something?"

"Ha-ha… Why the sudden change of addressing me? You don't need to call me sensei, just call Nakamura-san. And I think you can already figure it out, I fell for you."

"Wha-what?"

Then, he smirked and leaved the room.

What is actually happening? First we bumped into each other two years ago. Then, I was surprised to found out that he is our school teacher and then he started to kiss me like two years ago and said that he fell for me…

* * *

**xxx**

"Yuki! Yuki! What are you daydreaming about?"

"Maho. Sorry, I couldn't think straight nowadays."

"Oh well, don't worry about the ceremony. It's just like always. Come on, you should have prepared the speech, right? Let's head out to the hall."

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Wow, he's so cool…. He's so handsome… I heard he is the student council's president…"

I can hear newcomers whispering among themselves compliment about me. But I don't think I have the characteristics that they were talking about. Nor I have the confident to say that I'm a president of the student council.

"Welcome newcomers, to the Yukimura High School. My name is Imamura Yuki. I'm the president of the student council. If you guys have any problems or questions you want to ask the student council, please don't hesitate to come to the student council's office. Ok, next my assistant, Sakuragi Maho will tell you the programs for this year……."

"Phew, finally, the meeting ends."

"Like you the one who do the speech, Riku"

"Although I didn't do the speech but I'm also a member of student council. The Amazing Riku, the Secretary!"

"Yeah, right!"

"Humph!"

Hahhahahahahahaha

"What's wrong, Yuki? You look kind of pale. Do you need me to take you to the infirmary?"

"No, I'm fine. Thanks Maho. But could you make me a cup of coffee?"

"Ok, wait here."

"Oh, Nakamura-sensei."

Gasp. Why is he here? Somehow I don't feel like seeing him here.

"Oh, Sakuragi. Well done on the report. Mind if you make a cup of coffee for me too?"

"Not at all."

"Hahahaa… Oh sensei! I didn't see you coming."

"You wouldn't see me coming if you keep playing with Okuno, Riku. Oh, Mr. President, you seem to be quiet today, what's with the low head and…….. "

Bam!

Ah, what actually happened? My head felt dizzy, I can't seem to open my eyes.

* * *

**xxx**

"…KI! Yuki! Yuki!"

Emmm… someone is calling my name. I started to gain conscious and when I opened my eyes, I realized I was in the infirmary.

"Wha.. What happen?"

"You fainted. Nakamura-sensei is the one who carries you to the infirmary. You can thank him later. But first, rest a little more. I should accompany you to the infirmary in the first place. Though the doctor said it was only anemia but still…"

"Sorry for worrying you."

Maho gave a fainted smiled at me after hearing that. And then, Nakamura-sensei comes into the infirmary to check on me. After that Maho excused herself and left me with Nakamura-sensei. I tried to sit and Nakamura-sensei helped me. When I tried to speak, he started hugging me.

"Se-Sensei! What are you doing? Let me go!"

"Do you know how worry I am?! I panicked by the time I saw you fainted in front of me. I thought I want to tease you a little but when I see you starting to fall from the chair, I didn't know what to do…"

"Sensei."

I don't know why, but I kind of touched by what sensei told me. I guess he really is serious about what he said before. But should I believe in him? Or he just mocking me knowing I've feeling for him?

"Um, sens…..nnn"

He kissed me again! But this time deeper and longer.

"Un.. Na-Nakamura-sensei, ha ha . . . ."

"Yuki. My lovely Yuki. Please, I love you."

I was shocked when I heard that. But he looks really serious and concern. I couldn't be happier than this.

"Shuichi-san."

"Huh?"

"I love you too."

He was shocked upon my confession. Then he started to smile brightly and hugged me. After that we both kissed for few minutes that feel like hours.

That could be the happiest day of my life. We've been going out for two months now and he's always been gentle to me. But all he does is kissing me. I wonder if he didn't want to advance a little? Ahhh… What am I saying?! Did I get _ecchi_ after dating with him?

"Yuki!"

"Coming!"

Guess I just have to wait for a bit longer then….

**End of first chapter…..**

There's one more chapter for this oneshot hopefully you guys will anticipate it.

Next chapter's review - **Sincerity**

Is Shuichi really sincere with me? Find out after this....


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

Actually this is something that i wrote in my leisure time so it is not some pairing of an obvious anime like naruto or so on. but it is a yaoi version of story.

**Disclaimers**

The characters that are existed in this story is not related to any story or someone related to any body in this world, so don't sue me for anything

I'm still new to this so hope you readers will guide me towards better.

**Terminology**

**xxx **- next scene

BAM - the sound of bumping

knock - sound of knocking door

**Second chapter: sincerity**

Hi, my name is Imamura Yuki. I'm the Yukimura High School's president of the student council. For your information, I'm dating someone right now and he is a GUY, not to mention a teacher. In about two days from now, we are going to have a big event in our school; Sports Festival. Although I don't want to rebel but….

"Yuki! Yuki!"

"Hey, president. You're still alive?"

"I'm on the pinch of death. Oh, I can't take it anymore. Why do those girls keep pushing it?"

Although I already used to it but it still so tiring. Every time there's a festival or event that held in our school, the female students keep rushing toward me and give supports, since I'm going to participate in it.

Sigh…

"What's the sighing for?"

"Oh, Nakamura-sensei. You've come. Like the same old time, Yuki been chased by the girls in our school. Oh, and some of them that are not from our school still waiting at the front gate."

"Hehe, it is so tiring to be popular isn't it?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

I could be my imagination but did Shuichi mocking me? Or is he jealous that I'm actually more popular than him? Not that I care if I'm popular or not as long as Shuichi-san like me.

"Yuki! Nana-sensei is calling for you. She's at her office."

"OK!"

Before I leave the room, I glanced at sensei's reaction and somehow he looked depressed. I guess after meeting with Nana-sensei, I'll comfort him a little.

* * *

**xxx**

After one hour meeting with Nana-sensei, I decided to go and look for Shuichi but then there's a girl passed through me with tears. She ran as fast as she can to avoid being seen that she cried. I overlook it and keep going until I see the glimpse of Shuichi.

"It seems like you rejected the girl, Nakamura-sensei. She is cute, I wonder why?"

"Well, she is a **student.** How could I possibly dating a student? **It's out of question**."

The moment I heard that, I'm also like the girl running from that area and hiding in some place and cried as hard as I can. How could this happen? Didn't he said that he love me? Could he be fooling with my feeling? After hearing that conversation, I realized that Shuichi doesn't even sincere with me. I've ignoring him for two days. The members of the student council wondered why but it's just me being ego about him being insincere to me and playing with my feeling.

And then, the third day came. He started to feel irritated about me ignoring and giving a cold shoulder. He then wanted me to meet him at the student council office after the school.

"Why did you ignore me for two days? What did I do wrong?"

_What did I do wrong?! Humph, he pissed me off_.

"No, it was nothing. I just feel like that there's something wrong with the relationship between the two of us. So I decided that we should break up."

"WHAT! Why should we break up? I don't understand."

_Yeah right! I started to feel even pissed off._

"That's all I wanted to say. Now, if you excuse me I'm quite busy."

Before I step out the door, I glanced at Shuichi to see his reaction. I'm quite shocked to see his reaction. He looked furious, disappointed and confused at the same time. I quickly get out of his sight before anything bad happened. Somehow my heart throbbed when I see his reaction. Does he really angry with me when I say we should break up? Oh, Shuichi... I love you but I know you're not sincere. So it is better to break up than continue with this meaningless relationship.

* * *

**xxx**

The next day, Shuichi keep approaching me, asking for explaination**.**

"Yuki, I need to talk to you for a sec."

"I don't think we have anything to say."

"I'm serious. Come to the student council's office after class. Makes sure you come."

Whatever it is, I'll make it quick and leave immediately. Truthfully, I still really don't want to be alone with him. I might unable to let him go. It seems that I still have strong feeling toward him.

Knock! Knock!

"What do you want to talk about? Please make it quick."

I put on my poker face but actually I'm quite nervous.

"What do you mean by breaking up? What did I do wrong?"

He started to grab my arm, hoping I would give reasonable reason.

"You should ask yourselves! Now if you don't have anything more to say, I'll be leaving."

"Don't run away!"

He then pulled me and pushed me on the table and pinned me down. He started to kiss me forcefully and ripped my shirt. I struggled as hard as I can but still can't compete with Shuichi. Am I going to be violated?

"No! St… Stop! Shuichi, come to your senses! Shui… Nnnn!!!"

Ah, as I was raped by Shuichi, I don't know what feeling I experience now. Pain? Pleasure? I really couldn't imagine what kind of facial expression I'm making now. But then I was shocked. Although he's the one who forced me but why does he looked like he's going to cry?

Aahhh… was I wrong? Shuichi might have strong feeling for me to the way that he would rape me.

"…ki! Yuki! I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Please wake up."

As I regained conscious, I can still see Shuichi's sad expression. Then I started to stretch out my hand and placed it on Shuichi's cheek.

"…hy? Why do you look so sad?"

"Because I forced you, the one I really love. I'm really sorry."

The one who he really loves… is it really me? I couldn't believe what I heard. Maybe I was wrong about his sincerity.

"…ut, but you said that you don't like to date with a student. You said it is out of question!"

"Huh? Did you hear that during that time? I'm just talking to Okuno since he teasing me about dating with student. But I did say something else later. You didn't heard that?"

"Heard what?"

"Thought so. Later I did say to him…."

* * *

**xxx**

//Flashback….

"But, if this one student would really confess to me, I wouldn't mind accept it."

"Really, sensei? Do you have anyone you like among student?"

"Well Okuno, I could say there's one."

"Tell me who is it?"

"No way, man. It's a secret."

"Che, stingy. Hahahahahaha….."

…………….//

* * *

**xxx**

After I heard that, I stared at Shuchi in awed.

"Could it be that the student that you like is me?"

"Yes, Yuki. But I kind of feel depressed when you said that you want to break up. Now I know the reason why. It's a misunderstanding."

When I heard that, I started to cry. So he is sincere. I was wrong to doubt him.

"Would you forgive me, sensei? I doubted your feeling."

"No, it's okay. As long as you know my feeling is sincere then I guess it's cool."

Hehehe..

Then he kissed me again and hugged me like a princess and drove me home. I love Shuichi-san very much……

After this, I believed in some relationship there should exist the feeling of trust and I will always trust him, my lover...

**End**

Thanks for reading.. please review this story... Sorry for my language and vocabulary.. hehehe


End file.
